Fixed Hearts & Melodies
by DaretoMove23
Summary: Would you choose your life or me? My Life....Haley, wait!


**Hi everyone! Well this is a short fic i came up with trying to relieve my writer's block for _They are xxx Perfect_ unfortunately it hasnt done me a load of good. Please leave me a review if you'd like to give me some ideas or hints and i'll try and include them. For now enjoy this short, fluffy Naley. 33**

"Nathan, will you pick me up? My car just broke up. I'm by…your dad's beach house. Thanks."

Haley signed as she closed her phone and looked out onto the waves crashing onto the golden sand. As she walked out onto the soft sand, Haley thought of how much Nathan would love this. The sun almost setting on the horizon. The warm wind floating around them. The gentle sound of the sea.

Haley and Nathan had been dating for just over 2 months and neither had been any happier. However Haley had found herself falling deeper and deeper but she didn't know if she was ready to tell him how she felt. How could she tell Nathan Scott she loved him? He was known across Tree Hill as The player. The charmer. The man. And now he was with Haley James. A tutor. A nerd. An unpopular nobody.

Haley watch dizzily walking along the beach, the water splashing her feet as the tide came nearer in. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't realize it was getting darker. She didn't realize she was walking further and further away. She didn't notice there was a pebble just where she was about to step.

"Woah! You might wanna watch where you're walking Hales. One day you're going to fall and I won't be here quick enough to catch you." Nathan Scott smiled down at Haley who was lying in his arms from his swift catch.

Nathan was breathing heavily, clearly he'd been running to catch up with her. His blue orbs burning into her brown. His soul embedding with hers.

"Thanks Nathan."

"No problem. So you really walked a long way from where your car broken down huh?"

"What?"

Nathan turned around and gestured to the long stretch of beach behind him.

"Oh. I didn't realize. Sorry to make you come so far out."

"It's ok. I enjoyed just watching you."

"What? How long have you been behind me?"

Nathan chuckled. "Well, you know I just followed you from by that random tree. You looked so…out there I didn't want to disturb you. Until I saw that pebble and knew you were going to trip so I had to intervene."

Haley blushed and tried to stand up from where she was looking up at Nathan, still in his arms. He stopped her and leant his head down, pulling her up a bit so he could gently kiss her without falling on top of her.

Nathan pulled her up properly so she was standing with him before sitting down on the sand and pulling Haley down between his legs. They sat there in silence. Watching the sun fall into the sea as Nathan rubbed Haley's thigh, kissing the top of her head every so often.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Nathan kissed her temple before whispering. "Anything."

"Do you like me?"

"Haley…"

"Nathan."

"I can't say I _like_ you."

Haley swallowed hard before proceeding.

"Would you cry if I left right now?"

"Definitely not."

Trying to ignore the tears in her eyes, Haley whispered.

"Would you choose me? Or your life?"

Nathan smiled at her. "My life."

Haley slowly pulled herself up from Nathan's embrace and started to walk away. Ignoring Nathan's calls after her. Letting her sorrowful tears flood her cheeks.

"Haley."

Nathan caught her arm and pulled her towards him, despite Haley's attempts to pull away.

"Hales stop struggling! You're going to hurt me. I know how you have a mean right hook."

"Nathan this isn't funny." Haley whispered to Nathan's attempt to lighten Haley's expression.

"Look Haley, you wouldn't let me tell you the end of my real answers to your questions."

"What?"

"Haley I don't _like_ you. I _love_ you."

Haley stared up at him with wide eyes. "Wha-"

"I wouldn't cry if you left right now. I'd die."

Haley just looked into the sea as he continued.

"And I chose my life over you because you are my life."

He pulled her so her chest was pushed up against his and kissed her slowly.

"You still gonna walk away now?"

Haley grinned up at him, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. Shivering as Nathan wiped it away and stroking her cheek.

"I love you Nathan Scott."

Now it was Nathan's turn to grin. "I love you too Haley James."

They stood there, wrapped in each other. Occasionally Nathan kissed her but it was never for long. They were content watching the world go by.

Until Haley looked at Nathan and saw him burning a hole in her.

"What?"

"I love you so much."

"I know. So do I."

"Would you stay with me forever?"

"Of course."

"Would you love me eternally?"

"I already have been."

Nathan paused. Looking away till Haley guided his gaze back to her own.

"What's the matter?"

"Marry me."


End file.
